Together Forever
by FandomFilledGirl
Summary: Brooke and Tia are hunters with a bad past and by the looks of it a bad future. When a surprising discovery happens, when Tia finds out Brooke knows the famous Sam and Dean Winchesters she doesn't know what to think. When secrets about Tia are discovered, Brooke doesn't know what to think. Can they really trust each other? Can they change their future to make it a good one?
1. Chapter 1

"Shit!" I dunk as a shapeshifter throws a knife at me. I look around for my best friend, who was captured by the shapeshifter.

"Tia!" I yell out pulling a silver knife from my boot. The shapeshifter is slowly advancing toward me. I sigh and throw my knife at it, sticking it right in the throat. It chokes and I pull another knife from my belt loop, throwing it and sticking it in its heart. It falls dead. I run over to it and pull my knives out of its lifeless body.

"Brooke." I hear a weak moan. I run toward the voice.

"Oh, Tia." I say bending down and checking her pulse. I cut the rope around her wrists and pick her up, her arms going around my neck, blood soaking into my clothing.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." I whisper to her. I make my way out of the cave and toward my dark purple mustang. I slide her into the front seat and run to the other side. I throw it in drive and rush to the one person I knew who could help her.

I finally reach the house. I shut the car off, shove the keys in my pocket, and rush over to the passenger side. I pull Tia out of the car and pick her up. I walk up to the door and pull my keys out of my pocket. I unlock the door and walk in, slamming the door behind me.

"Bobby!" I yell, walking over and putting Tia on the couch. I hear him walk up behind me.

"Damn, what happened to her?" He asks as he bends down to check out her injuries.

"Shapeshifter." I say quietly. It was finally sitting in I might lose my best friend.

"She'll be fine, I promise." He says standing up. "Go clean up your seats in the mustang." I nod and walk to the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies. This wasn't the first time one of us had to clean blood off the seats.

I walk out, turn the car on and pop my favorite mix CD in. Wanted Dead or Alive starts playing through the speakers as I scrub the seats.

"Sweet car." I hear a voice say behind me. I stand up, slowly pulling a knife out from under my seat. I turn around and throw the knife at the person. They dunk and it sticks in Bobby's porch.

"Easy there, tiger. I'm a friend, not an enemy." I look up into their eyes. I recognized them from high school.

"No fucking way." I whisper under my breath. "Dean Winchester." I say.

_Flashback_

_"Come on, Brooke!" Dean says as I walk away from him._

_"No," I yell at him, "you were just fucking making out with my best friend!" I say, pulling my leather jacket closer around me. I was unlocking my car door when I hear an engine running behind me. I turn around and see a black impala behind me and Dean getting in. He gives me a sad look as he closes the door. That was the last time I saw him._

_End flashback_

I stare at him as he smiles at me. I feel the anger building up at me. I bring my fist up and feel the contact with his jaw. It was surely going to leave a bruise.

"What the hell?" I heard another voice say.

"Nothing, Sammy. Just go back inside." Dean growls at him.

"Hi, Sam." I say leaning around Dean smiling.

"You finally getting payback for what he did?" Sam asks me, laughing.

"Damn right." I say. "I guess I can finish up later." I run up to Sam jumping into his arms, wrapping my legs around his torso.

"God, I missed you." He whispers into my ear.

"6 months is too long." I say kissing his cheek.

"What the hell?" I hear Dean mumble.


	2. Chapter 2

I smirk at Dean as I hear bobby yell from the porch. I let go of Sam and run into the house.

"Is she okay?!" I frantically ask running to the side of the couch.

"She'll be fine, but there is something you should know." He says softly.

"What?" I say standing up, now pissed off.

"I had to call someone to heal her."

"Who?" I say walking toward him.

"Gabriel." He looks away from my face. Never have I known Bobby to feel ashamed about something.

"You did WHAT?" I yell at him. He stays quiet as I walk over to Tia and kiss her forehead quickly.

"You'll be okay, T. I promise." I straighten up and turn toward the door.

"I'm guessing I know what I have to pay that greedy bastard?" I look toward Bobby as he nods.

"Shit, Bobby." I whisper as I see Sam and Dean standing in the doorway. I walk quickly over to Sam planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to him then run out the door. I jump into my car and pull out of Bobby's driveway.

I look out the windshield and see Sam standing on the porch staring at me. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and quickly blink them away. I pull out of the drive, my tires screeching against the road. I speed off, rushing toward the place I knew Gabriel was.

After 15 hours of driving, I finally reach the hotel. I toss my keys to valet and stop when I hear my phone ring. I look at it and see it's Bobby's number. I unlock my phone and answer it.

"Hey, Bobby. What's up?"

"Not Bobby." I hear the voice say. "Why the hell did you let Bobby make a deal with douchebag Gabriel to save me?"

"I didn't know he was calling him. I just said do anything to save your life. It was either Gabriel or making a deal." I said softly walking into the hotel. "I'm sorry, Tia. I have to go. I'm at the hotel." I hang up before she can protest against it. I walk over to the elevator and press the up button. I step into it and press the button for the top floor. I sigh as the door close. I wait the half a minute to get to the top then step out. I take a deep breath and walk to the end of the long hallway and knock softly on the door, suddenly nervous. The last time I saw Gabriel I was a complete bitch to him.

_Flashback_

_"Goddamn, Gabe!" I scream at him throwing the knife in my hand at him, the blade sticking in his shoulder._

_"Bring Cas back now." I growl._

_"Or what? You'll kill me?" He chuckles. I pull the gun from my belt loop and fire at him, the bullet landing in his thigh._

_I watch him as he falls to the ground. When he's down there, he pulls the bullet out of his thigh and heals himself. Then pulls the knife out of his shoulder and launches it at me. I dunk out of the way._

_"I hate you." I spit at him._

_Flashback ends_

The door opens and I see him standing there with that annoying smirk on his face.

"Hello, cookie."


End file.
